Perdiccion
by Nini Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Cuando la persona que mas amas te dejas, caes es un abismo de oscuridad y puede que nunca vuelvas a ver la luz y eso le paso a Sakura Haruno.


Hello! Bueno aki ando despues de mucho tiempo aki en el FF decidi publicar este One-Shot es mi primera historia q publico en la vida! Me gusto y por eso la publico!

**Summary: **Cuando la persona que mas amas te dejas, caes es un abismo de oscuridad y puede que nunca vuelvas a ver la luz y eso le paso a Sakura Haruno.

**Advertencias: **Este fic es sobre un suicidio asi que si no es su agrado aparte sus ojitos inocentes de el.

**Aclaraciones: **AU, un poco de OoC en los personajes.

**Disclaimer: **Ustedes lo saben estos personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto al cual si sigue asi con la manga lo voy a quemar!

* * *

Una chica de cabellos rosáceos llamada Sakura Haruno estaba en la cima de una montaña totalmente destrozada, sus sueños, sus esperanza se han ido, se alejaron con el, con el se fue todo, todo por lo que lucho, todo sus alegrías, sus tristezas, ya no importan, ya nada le importaba, ese día, es día se fue todo, su mundo se destruyo pedazo a pedazo, con cada paso que daba se perdió una niña y ahora solo esta ella, ella con sus drogas, ella con sus hombres, ella y nada mas, sus amigos no estaban, sus padres tampoco, ella estaba sola y todo por el, el le arruino su vida, su futuro, el fue el culpable, el es Sasuke Uchiha y ella nunca olvidara el día en que toda su vida cayo en un profunda oscuridad dejándola sola, completamente sola

Flash Back

Dos chicos estaban en la cima de una montaña, un pelinegro con un pelirosa, el se veía indiferente pero la chica estaba totalmente desesperada, perdida en si y así fue como empezó la perdición de Sakura Haruno

Sakura: Sasuke porque te vas, no me dejes por favor_ – _Lloraba, se lo pedía a grito, esta fuera de si

Sasuke: ya déjate de cursilerías, creías que iba a estar siempre contigo, por favor eres un chica horrible, llorona, infantil, débil, una molestia – decía sin expresión alguna, le hablaba como si no la conociera

Sakura: Quédate, yo te puedo ayudar, puedo lograr que seas el presidente de la empresa de tu padre, pero por favor no me dejes, no te vallas por favor quédate – lo dijo totalmente desesperada, su corazón se desasía pedazo por pedazo cada palabra del el significaba una estocada a su corazón sus ojos se iban apagando su corazón también esa niña alegre se estaba quedando atrás – Sasuke recapacita no me dejes por favor quería que me amabas, tu me lo dijiste me miraba de esa forma especial, como todo eso cambio de una día para otro – le grito llorando como nunca en su vida había llorado su corazón gritaba, el dolor que sentía era inimaginable

Sasuke: yo nunca te ame entiéndelo, nunca te ame solo eras una mas del monto que me gusto un poco mas pero nada mas solo te quería para la cama Sa-ku-ra – lo dijo con una sonrisa de prepotencia como el iba a amar a una niña como ella el no tenia futuro con ella – Sakura Sakura Sakura me voy a casar con Karin porque ella si es una dama no una cualquiera como tu – le dijo con mucha asquerosidad el no entendía como ella pensaba que iba a estar con ella por favor el es Sasuke Uchiha el no iba a estar con una cualquiera

Sakura: Sasuke no me mientas, se que como te obligaron porque tu me amas yo lo se, no me dejes por favor no me dejes – grito y lo agarro del brazo – no no no no no no no no me dejes no no tu no lo puedes hacer yo TE AMO – ya no podía mas y cayo al piso arrodillada – por favor te lo ruego no. me. dejes – dijo en su último aliento

El solo la miraba sentía una repulsión hacia esa chica y odio un profundo odia gracias a ella casi pierde la presidencia por el casi pierde contra Itachi por ella por estar con una cualquiera un poca cosa como le dijo su padre ahora el iba a ser presidente por casarse con Karin

Sasuke: ya déjate este drama poca cosa yo no voy a estar contigo yo NUNCA TE AME entiéndelo – le dijo con mucho odio y repulsión – para mi solo fuiste una mas del monto y Karin es a la mujer con la cual me voy a casar - y la miro con su mirada gélida y ella se asusto nunca la había mirado así

El pelinegro empezó a caminar la dejo hay sola en la cima de la montaña la chica se quedo viendo como el se iba viendo como empezaba a llover y ella sola, sola hay se quedo como tres horas, sola viendo como llovía y viendo por donde se fue el pelinegro poco a poco se paro y empezó a caminar entre el bosque perdiéndose como se perdió su vida

Fin Del Flash Back

Ahora ella estaba hay en la misma montaña pero no era misma chica, no ella había crecido desde hace un año que no visita ese lugar y hoy lo visito porque estaba cansada de su vid,a si su vida era una desgracia gracias a el ella se convirtió en lo que el le dijo que era una cualquiera, si Sakura Haruno era un cualquiera. ella no tenia amigos, no tenia padres, estaba sola, su mejor amigo era la botella de sake y por eso estaba ahí había bebido tanto que fue al lugar de su desgracia donde sus sueños murieron y ahora esta jugando en la punta de la montaña miraba abajo y se reía si así iba a termina la vida de Sakura Haruno la cualquiera, la niña bonita como antes le decían esa niña murió y quedaba eso una mujer que no reía, no hablaba, no deseaba, no hacia nada esta era la perdición de Sakura Haruno.

&

_Hay una luz que me hiela el alma  
caminar hacia ella me da la calma  
no veo a nadie cerca de mi  
pero noto que me alejo  
y se me olvida vivir_

Ella miro al sol que se olcultaba y recordó que no le quedaba nada que estaba sola se fue acercando al borde.

_Creo que ya e perdido mi cuerpo  
que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo  
no pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento  
estoy por estar estoy por callar  
por no decir lo que quiero_

Ella le maldijo, si lo maldijo a el ella vendió su cuerpo por el porque el le destruyo sus sueños ese día el alma Sakura Haruno murió.

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada_

Sakura se dejo engañar por el y el no hizo mas que hacerla sentir nada ella no aguantaba mas ese dolor no se fue se quedo tatuado en su piel.

_Se me acabo el arrancarme la piel por el dolor  
necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor  
caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños  
resbalando ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos  
no pienso ni siento, no actúo ni miento._

_Estoy por estar estoy por callar  
por no decir lo que quiero._

Era el otoño la hojas caían y también caía la vida de una chica que perdió todo por un chico que no la valoro esa chica sufrió y se volvió adicta al alcohol y a las drogas se prostituyo dejo a sus padres, a sus amigos, todo por un chico que solo la trato mal y la dejo ahí en la oscuridad.

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que_

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada_

Si ella no era nada, nada para el nada solo una _poca cosa _solo eso sus palabras sus promesas la envolvieron, la hicieron creer que la amaba sus miradas sus gesto solo fueron para _llevarla a la cama_ solo para eso ella lo odia pero mas se odiaba ella por creerle como creía ella que Sasuke Uchiha se iba a fijar en ella.

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que_

_Guiarme por sus palabras  
fue mi triste perdición  
perderme en sus miradas  
me hizo recordar que no soy nada,  
no soy nada_

Ella era una _cualquiera _ella era _nada _y así Sakura Haruno se lanzo pensando que ella era _nada _de lo que hubiera querido ser y _nada _de lo que el quería que fuera.

_Te Amo Sasuke-Kun _– susurro y ella cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar hacia el abismo.

* * *

Okay sorry esta historia es corta vena! lo se! pro se me ocurrio cuando se fue la luz en mi casa! y al escribirla en mi cuadernito me gusto tanto que la decidi publicar pro yo soy tan nueva en sto asi que sean honestos! dejen reviews pro no sean tan malos! :'( sino me traumare! nahhh sean sinceros!

:D


End file.
